Morning of Grey's Coronation Day
"Morning of Grey's Coronation Day" is a oneshot thread written on February 8, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: 'The sun rose over Haligan Island shedding its light on the tiny village. One could say that perhaps, the gods were ready to welcome the new Chief. Speaking of the chief-to-be, for the first and probably last time, Grey did not need Shadow to wake up. It wasn’t because she was afraid of what was about to happen today. No, no, the talk with King Haddock last night helped a ton. She was still a little nervous, but she was excited as well. Everyone believed in her and were excited for her. Besides, it was her Coronation Day! She wasn’t going to let this day go to waste. She slowly sat up in bed and stretched her muscles yawning. Suddenly, she felt something nudge her arm. She looked to her left and saw Shadow looking at her curiously. Grey smiled and hugged her dragon’s head. “Sorry, girl, no flying today,” she said. “You know, today is my coronation.” Shadow crooned in reply nuzzling Grey. The chief-to-be looked out the window watching the sunrise. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” she said. “Life is just funny with its twists and turns. Never in my life did I think I would join a rebellion and fight against demons or…become Chief…” “Neither did we,” Ingrid said walking into her daughter’s room already dressed for her daughter’s big day, “but…your father and I always knew you would be capable of doing great things.” Grey’s face fell at the mention of her father. It had been a year since he passed, yet the pain was still there. It was worse when she knew he wasn’t going to be there in person to see her receive that mark on her forehead. “I wish he was here, Mom,” she said. “I know, sweetie,” she said hugging both her daughter and the dragon, “but you know what, Grey? He is here. He’s watching you from Valhalla, and I know that he is beaming with pride.” Grey chuckled to herself. “Perhaps, that’s why the sun is so bright today,” she said looking out the window of her bedroom watching the sky become brighter. “Perhaps,” her mother said. “Now, it’s time to get ready. Hroar is expecting you at the Great Hall before everyone else.” “Okay,” she said taking her mother’s hand and getting out of bed. Ingrid and Grey took their time getting Grey ready for her big day. Ingrid insisted on making sure that her daughter looked beautiful as she took her place as the next Chief. As soon as Grey was done brushing her hair and freshening up, it was finally time to put on her coronation dress. Grey smiled at how simple yet elegant it was. It was a red long-sleeve off-the shoulder dress with white lining running down the middle and along the hem on the bottom. She slipped it on with ease and put on a pair of leather flats. She then looked to her mother and her dragon. “Well…how do I look?” she asked spinning around. Shadow crooned as she walked up to her rider and nuzzled her. As she stood there in her spot, Ingrid had tears in her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. “Beautiful, dear,” she said. “Absolutely beautiful.” Grey smiled. “Thanks, Mom,” she said. She then moved to pick up her usual leather headband. “Oh no, young lady,” Ingrid suddenly said sternly. “You are not wearing that Thor-forsaken thing.” “What?” Grey said looking at her mother in shock. “But, Mom, I always wear this! I–” She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized… “Oh…” Her mother chuckled as she took the headband from her daughter and placed it on Grey’s desk. “Come, it’s time,” she said. Grey took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said. Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Ingrid Bergman Category:Extended Universe